


Eventually

by snowfire12345



Category: Frozen (2013), Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Male!Anna, Modern AU, eventual Jelsa, fem!Hans - Freeform, fem!Jack, genderbent, male!Elsa - Freeform, peripheral Helsa, young HiJack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfire12345/pseuds/snowfire12345
Summary: A spark can turn into a flame. Just like a chance meeting can turn into love eventually.





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I have ever written. It came to me while I was watching Veronica Mars. I don't know maybe because of Kristen Bell being the voice of Anna in Frozen. The plot has been running through my head for a while now and won't let me focus on my academics so better get it out. It's gender bent because I've noticed that this type of Jelsa stories are scarce. Some of the aspects of the characters are changed and said changes would be noticed as the story progresses. Without further ado, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Halloween

The rays of the setting sun bathed the landscape with soft hues of red and orange. The foliage of trees is thick enough to avoid glares but thin enough to illuminate the path that weaves through the woods. Below, it creates a peaceful and relaxing ambiance with the occasional tweets of the birds and children's laughter emanating from the mansion. High above is another story. Without the tall urban buildings to spoil the view, the sun, in all its magnificence, emits it's dying rays. The wind carries a chill from the northern countries, a characteristic known for the Ber months that is highly anticipated in this country. With the cold comes the indication that Christmas is near.

Already, Christmas lights and lanterns hung on the rafters and a life-size Santa Claus is waving outside the yard together with his glowing reindeers. All is right and good. The children are attending Misa de Gallos and giddy for the aguinaldo from their aunts and uncles. Needless to say, they're excited. Except for one.

High above a bough of a guava tree perched a little girl with cobalt blue eyes and hair as stark as starlight. With one arm hugging the trunk, she dangled her legs and watched the sunset. The wind rustled the leaves and few would be plucked from their branches. Back in Burgess, the trees would be bare by now. Adults would sweep and gather the leaves in small mounds of bright colors. The piles would eventually be scattered by children diving into the pile and emerging with a sense of grandeur. Leaves are propelled up in the sky. With their arms raised, the children will fall on their back with the leaves cushioning their fall. They would scramble back up again either to chase each other or throw more leaves up in the air.

The little girl smiled and looked down expecting to see red, yellow, and orange. She saw brown and compose instead. Sighing, she wistfully stared at the flowering mango tree with its promise of higher altitude. Then her gaze shifted at the spider webs on the leaves and she recoiled slightly. Nope. She learned her lesson. Don't get her wrong, Jacqueline Frost is not a wuss. It's not about the big spiders residing in the tree. No. It's about about the fire ants that is crawling all over the trunk and branches.

The first time she climbed that tree, she was quickly attacked by those mean crawlers. They clung on her clothes; they bit at her skin. She was given an untimely bath and received an earful from her mother. Her arms and torso were riddled with welts. Her skin quickly recovered with the help of the ointment her mother applied to the blemishes or else she'll never live it down. Nevertheless, she learned a lesson that day. Fire ants are evil. If you have an insect spray and happen to find a colony, squeeze the life out of the spray can.

Remembering the sting of their bites, Jacqueline glared at the fire ants crawling at the trunk. She huffed and crossed her arms resting her head on the trunk. Deciding not to dwell on her anger, she let her mind wander. Unfortunately, it reminisced the event earlier today. Her grandfather's interment. Her eyes watered.

Manny Lunanoff Frost is a kind man with a soft spot for children. He had the patience of a glacier and a heart as big as one. He participated in every mischief that Jacqueline concocted every time she and her family visited him in the Philippines. Her partner in crime would often play spectator as oblivious adults and teenagers alike would fall in their prank. Quite literally sometimes. Both of them would laugh at anyone who had the misfortune to be the recipient of the prank. And the best part is she never got scolded. He'd always take the blame. The family would only shake their heads and laughed along with them. Oh the fun times they had.

Earlier that day, the whole Frost family marched and took their patriarch to his final resting place: an open field with a few trees lingering at the edges. At night, it's the perfect place to watch a full moon. Everyone was crying. Even her father and uncle had tears running down their cheeks. But not her. Her grandfather wouldn't want that. Grandpa Manny would want everyone to celebrate his passing. It's just the start of another journey if one believes in the after life and her grandfather is a firm believer of that. So she held her head high and blinked back the tears.

Just like she was doing right now. She let Amihan caressed her face and played with her hair. The chill that it brought sobered her up and she waited.

Oh yes she would honor her grandfather's memories. Today is Halloween. Only the wealthy Filipinos celebrate Halloween and most of them are in the NCR. The Filipinos in the provinces are Catholics so they celebrate All Saints day and All Souls day which falls on November 1 and 2 respectively. There may be no treats but she brought the tricks.

Just then, a scream came from the playground. Jacqueline grinned and looked at the source of the sound. Waist deep in the ground are her two cousins, Sally and Lily, covered in green goo. All the children are laughing at the pubescent twins. Even the adults snickered quietly. The two are fuming and red in the face.

"Jackie!" screamed both of them in sync.

They helped each other out of the hole and marched to the mansion with the intent to punish the culprit after a shower.

She climbed down the tree and put her slippers on. She looked at the soles and wrinkled her nose in distaste.The mango flowers may be beautiful but they have the viciousness of tar. She doesn't want to stay at the woods after dark. After all, it is Halloween. Crazy shenanigans happen at night. Approaching the entrance, their is a commotion in the sitting room. Jacqueline smirked. Looks like another one fell victim to her prank.

The victim, a boy her age kept jumping, screaming, tearing and patting at the back of his clothes. "Spider, spider! Spider!" Jacqueline laughed out loud and so did her little cousins and some of the adults.

Her father took hold of the boy and gently reached in the back of his shirt. A hairy plastic spider had clung at the boy's shirt. Upon seeing the spider, he yelped and smacked the toy out of her father's hand. He ran to his mother in the kitchen. Her father chuckled, shaking his head. He looked at Jacqueline and she smiled sheepishly.

Norman Frost nicknamed by his brother "Nightlight" ruffled his daughter's hair. He never spoke much and prefer actions over words. Jacqueline knew that she got her prankster streak from her father because of the stories her uncle North told her. Both of them snickered and relished at the completed pranks.

 

A few minutes later, Katherine Frost marched from the kitchen with the twins and her male cousin in tow.

Her mother does not look amused. Arms akimbo, she looked at Jacqueline. "Well aren't you just proud of yourself? Since you love making messes, you wouldn't mind cleaning the cat litter and removing spider webs from the unoccupied rooms here now do you?" Jacqueline readied her puppy eyes just for this occasion. "I'm sorry mommy." She looked down at her feet and started scuffing her shoes on the floor. Katherine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Don't apologize to me young lady. Apologize to them." She gestured to both her sides. Jacqueline looked at the twins. She pouted then put on her puppy eyes, "I'm sorry Sally and Lily." They tried to hold their pointed looks but it wavered completely. Well that was quick. "Oh we couldn't stay mad at you little snowflake." They pinched her cheeks and squeezed her in a hug.

Nightlight chuckled at how easy it is for his daughter to manipulate everyone with her cuteness. Katherine glared at her husband and he quickly sobered up. "Jacqueline pranking is wrong. Just because daddy did it in his childhood doesn't mean you have to follow in his footsteps." He glanced at his wife for approval of his lame attempt at parental scolding. Katherine just shook her head. Like father, like daughter. Her daughter just had to inherit Nightlight's charm. She fell for it most of the time the idiot had done something stupid.

After having their fill of pinching Jacqueline's cheeks, the twins went to help set the table for dinner. Her male cousin is next. "I'm sorry for what I did." He glared at her. Puppy eyes won't win this one over. Good thing she had a back up plan. From her short pockets, Jacqueline produced a chocolate bar. His eyes widened at the delectable treat. She extended the chocolate for him to take. He quickly accepted the peace offering without preamble. "Nah, it's okay." He left the room and went to join their group of cousins watching television.

"Well, that's resolved." Nightlight kneeled beside his daughter and ruffled her hair some more causing Jacqueline to giggle. Katherine sighed and went to check on her son. Watching her mother go, her father spoke softly. "So where's the next prank?" Jacqueline looked questionably at her father. Nightlight scoffed. "You're my daughter, Jacky. I know when you're string of mischief is not yet ended. So how about some info for you're old man?" She smirked mischievously. "Nope. Not telling." "Oh come on! I'm your ally here." She shook her head and blew her father a fat raspberry. "Fine, but it better be hilarious." She watched her father go up to her uncle North. Oh if only he knew.

################################

The rules for dinner are simple. The table would be divided in half: one half for the adults and the other for the teens and the little kids. Except for the toddlers who can't eat on their own. You can eat with silverware or with your bare hands whichever you prefer. Three fourths of the occupants are Filipinos or half thereof so eating with you hands is acceptable and as long as you wash your hands before and after eating. Jacqueline preferred eating with her hands. It's faster and more enjoyable. As enjoyable as to what is going to happen now.

She waited with baited breath as the adults sat down. Multiple fart noises were heard. The silence that followed lasted for a few seconds until half of the table burst into fits of laughter. The adults stood up and found the source of the offending sounds. Whoopy cushions. Of course. They glanced at the white haired little devil who stared at them with an innocent look and huge blue eyes. They just shook their heads and laughed along.

The somber mood was gone and was replaced with joy. Jacqueline reveled in it. Her father is laughing genuinely for the first time after a week of sorrow and tears. She caught her mother's look and was that gratefulness on her face? Maybe she can wiggle out of her punishments? Then she was given a pointed stare, maybe not.

"Alright settle down, settle down." Gradually, the table stopped laughing. "Ah Jackie, keep it up and you on naughty list." Her uncle North said wagging his finger. She puffed out her chest like a soldier receiving a medal of honor and chuckles aroused throughout the table.

Dinner commenced without a hitch. Interactions throughout the table were consistent and nobody was left out. Even the younger ones participated in conversations. If only grandpa Manny is here to see it. Jacqueline can picture him laughing at every joke that her uncle would say and raptly listen to her mother's stories about every mischief she and her father would create. She can see him basking at the ambiance of familial love. She was pulled from her thoughts as a cousin conversed with her about how she managed to get the two pails of goo up in the tree.

################################

"...and then she looked over her shoulder and there is the manananggal!" Frightened cries and yelps resonated throughout the living room. Jacqueline yawned. She's getting too old for this. Two years ago, she was part of that crowd whimpering and shivering to the thoughts of monsters existing hiding under her bed. Now, the stories doesn't hold the same fear as before. "And then what happened?" asked a kid who was brave enough to speak. "She ran. She can hear the beats of its wings and its cackles. She was praying to God and every saint that she know to save her. Spare her a gruesome death." The story teller paused for dramatic effect. Great, he's building up the suspense. Jacqueline prepared her ears for the incoming onslaught of shrill screams and shrieks. Her cousins waited with baited breath, large eyes and tense bodies. "She found a group of farmers coming home from the fields and told them her story. A search was quickly initiated with fire, garlic, salt and pitchforks for the lower half of the creature. Nothing was found." The relief was so palpable. "But..." and the fear is back. "...on the morning of the next day, a body of a boy was found." Jacqueline wanted to punch this jerk for his dramatic effects. Why can't he just spare her ears of the incoming shrieks? "Upon looking at the corpse, you can see that he was strangled. Two puncture marks were found on his neck. And he was pale. So pale. It was found that all the blood in his body was drained." Nobody breathed. "Victims kept piling up and the authorities were left running around in circles. Then the killings in Santa Monica just stopped." Murmurs spread throughout the room. "I-isn't Santa Monica our neighboring district?" Jacqueline perused her memory about the geography in the province they're located. Huh, it is. "Yes." She can see her cousins tremble. "In fact, two bodies were already found in our area." "W-what?!" Cries of alarm rose up. " That's why don't wander outside during the night. Lots of trees around. For the manananggal to hide and for you to trip and fall. Who knows she might be watching us right now. Boo!" Her cousins shrieked and jumped out of their skins. "Alright, time for bed!"

Jacqueline was irritated. She approached her cousin as he was tucking their cousins in for the night. He glanced at her then smiled. "Scared?" "Not one bit." He looked confused maybe at the attitude she's displaying. "Want me to tuck you in?" She rolled her eyes. "No, I just want to tell you that you're a jerk. Because of you I won't be able to sleep tonight. Beth would always wake me asking that I accompany her to the toilet and Carol would toss and turn shaking the bed in the process." She turn to leave but stop and spoke again. "Oh and if you want them to sleep don't tell them scary stories. It's really irritating when grown ups say 'Time for bed' even though they know that we'll never be able to sleep."

He stared at her then laughed. He's laughing at her. Jacqueline fumed. Scaring children is no laughing matter. He saw her expression and coughed. "I'm not scaring them, Jackie. I'm only performing my duty." She crossed her arms and glared. "Yes scaring us is a duty of every adult." She spoke sarcastically with her eyes rolling to garnish. "No really. Although fear might not be appropriate but it's necessary for the memories to last."

Jacqueline remained unconvinced. "And what is that duty?" Her cousin looked at her long and hard then he kneeled down. "How old are you again?" She cocked her head. "Six." "At a young age, you were able to plan all those pranks without anyone helping you. That's amazing." "Well I learned from the best. Stop praising me. What is it?" He smiled. "Generativity." She looked at him with confusion painted all over her face. "Jackie, do you know how a culture survive?" She shook her head. He stood up and leaned against the wall. "There are many ways actually. But the most amusing of them all are the stories of the land. Here in the Philippines, modern Filipinos prefer the literature of the west compared to their own. It is change but not the good kind. Myths and legends of the Pearl of the Orient are dying. Ask the children here. Ask them about the legend of the three main islands of this country. Most of them won't be able to answer you because they were raised in the modern standards of the western countries."

He gave her a sideways glance and she stared at his lax form with his hands in the pockets of his pajamas. "Even our history they lack familiarity. They disregard the fact that thousands of blood were spilled just to achieve this country's independence." He stared in her eyes. Brown and cobalt blue met and held each other.

"We tell them our experience hoping that they'll learn from our mistakes and make them strong willed citizens. How about you, Jackie? Are you knowledgeable about the history and literature of your country?" She nodded vigorously. "Really? Then, who is the father of your country?" Jacqueline snorted at the question. "Easy, George Washington." The surprised look on his face made her smug. "Fine, who is the president that abolished slavery?" Really? "Abraham Lincoln." He hung his head in defeat. "You know, you're making my point moot by answering those questions correctly." She giggled at his embarrassment. "But you get my point, right? I tell them those stories to preserve what is left of the former glory of the Philippine culture. Besides, it keeps them from wandering outside when it's already dark."

He straightened himself. "Hey, it's irresponsible for me to do this but do you wanna come downstairs? Me and the teens are having a horror movie marathon. You're not easily scared by stories anymore so I figured you could use an up in the scare meter." Jacqueline is brave but not that brave. She yawned and feigned nonchalance. "Nah, you go ahead. I'm going to sleep." He shrugged his shoulders and went down the hallway. She went inside her assigned room. She could have a room all to herself but that would be boring. She likes the constant bickering and scuffles of her cousins.

She looked around the room and noticed that each bed has three occupants. The bed on the corner only has two occupants. Carol took the right side where the edges meets the wall. Beth is in the middle. That leaves Jacqueline with the open left side of the bed. She knows that Beth and Carol just wants to avoid the feeling of an unknown presence behind them. She climbed in and stared up the ceiling. Tomorrow her Filipino relatives will go to the cemetery to visit deceased love ones. It involves cleaning and painting the gravestones. Also, they put food on the graves. She needs to ask her aunt about that.

First Halloween without her grandfather and she's doing pretty good. Although, she would prefer it if he's still alive. She closed her eyes and let sleep take over her. "Psst! Jackie, are you awake?"


	2. Funny Scare

Elisar tug at at the cape that he's wearing. Leave it to his mother to dress him up as a vampire on Halloween. Earlier, his objections fell on deaf ears as his mother clothed him. He emphasized on the the fact that she completely disregarded his preference and request about costumes. Idun just waved him off and proceeded to fastening the cape on his shoulders. "Trust me, Elisar. You look better as a vampire." Then she brought out the plastic fangs. He turned his nose up and sniffed in disdain. Idun raised her brow at this. She shrugged and deposited it to Elisar's pocket.

And now his outside the Westergard's house holding a burlap sack. One of the Westergard brothers promised to accompany him and Hannah Westergard trick or treating. Anderson, his four-year old brother, has been deemed old enough to come along. He wore a cat onesie complete with a fake cat nose and whiskers. He would tug at Elisar and point at any cat that he would see. "Look, Ewisar! Kitty, kitty!" Elisar would just smile and ruffle his brother's strawberry blond hair. "Yes it is. Look, that one looks just like you." He said while pointing at an orange tabby. Anderson's eyes gleamed and followed the cat with his eyes until it disappeared from view. Then, the door opened and out came Hannah and her brother Aaron.

Aaron's wearing a pirate get-up. The older boy is sporting an eye patch and a typical pirate hat with a skull in the center. He's wearing a white shirt with a black vest, black pants, a belt buckle, and upturned boots. He's holding what looks like to be a large pillowcase. A pillowcase? Now why on earth? Realization dawned on Elisar. That's his candy bag? The two reached them. "Argh! Hello me hearties." Hannah rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. Elisar shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you holding a pillowcase?" The red head smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "This way I can have way more candy!"

"He lost his burlap sack." Hannah quipped.

"I told you to keep quiet about that!" Aaron whispered harshly.

"You wouldn't have lost it if you weren't so stupid."

"Shut up!"

"So how did you lose it?" Elisar asked potentially stopping a week of "cold war" between the two.

"I didn't exactly lose it you see." Aaron looked around for eavesdroppers. "I hid somethings in it. You know, so my stupid siblings won't touch them."

"What did you hide in it that is so important?" Hannah asked her brows furrowed.

"None of your business. Anyway one of our brothers found it and said he owns it now cause he found it. I chase him all the way to our garden. Long story short, my burlap sack fell in the well-"

"You have a well?" Elisar interjected. His father, Agnar, talk about people not having wells anymore today once during her mother was reading him and Anderson a bedtime story.

"Yeah mom had it built for the garden. Now pay attention. So I asked him to replace everything but he threatened me that he's gonna tell mom about my stuff. Wasn't that unfair!?" At that point they had already started walking. Hannah had engaged Anderson and judging from the wide smile and blushing cheeks of Anderson, it's safe to say that his baby brother is enjoying this.

"So I just asked him to replace my sack and he gave me this pillowcase. I can't complain because he was going to tell." Hannah had turned her attention from Anderson to them and spoke, "Again, what is so important about the stuff that you hide at at that sack? Why won't you and the others tell me? Is it something that boys can only know?" Aaron scratched his nape and he looks nervous. "Yeah, kind of...." Hannah huffed and crossed her arms. He could tell that his friend is upset so Elisar asked, "Can you tell me?" Aaron looked at him and raised his brows. "Yeah. When you're older." With that he continued walking. Hannah seemed to be more upset than ever. "You'll tell him but you won't tell me? Aaron you are such a big poop!" Elisar felt nervous. It's Anderson's first time to go trick or treating. He wants it to it to be awesome and it won't be if this two starts quarreling.

Surprisingly, Aaron just laughed. "Hannah, believe me when I say this, you are going to thank me later that I didn't tell you." They continued walking until they're just two blocks away from the first house. Elisar feels bad about his friend. "Hey, cool witch costume." Hannah is wearing a black dress with a black pointy hat. Her hair is loose and she's not holding a broom. Strange. She gave him a smile and he gave her one too.

By this time, they have reached the door. Aaron proceeded to ring the door bell. A few seconds later, the door opened and a woman wearing a blue dress came out holding a bowl of candy. "Trick or treat!" They said in unison. The woman warmly smiled at them. "Oh my, aren't you all adorable? " She scanned all of them and her gaze landed on Anderson and his pumpkin styled plastic carrier. "Kit! Come look at them." Stomping could be heard and a man wearing a Victorian style military suit came to view. The woman handed the bowl to him and approached Anderson. "And aren't you just the cutest." The woman pinched Anderson's cheeks. "A pumpkin! I love pumpkins. For that you get a special chocolate." The man just chuckled and put candies in their sacks and Aaron's pillowcase. He raised his brow and Aaron smiled sheepishly. The woman went inside and came out holding a small red box. She dropped the box on Anderson's candy carrier. Anderson's cheeks were pinched one last time and they were sent on their way.

Pretty much the same thing happens in every house that they rang. They say 'trick or treat', they get candy, Anderson was always cooed at, and after the owners had their fill of him, they say thank you and moved along. "Looks like someone's turning out to be a ladies' man." Aaron bent and wiggled his eyebrows at Anderson. Anderson looked questioningly at Aaron. "Whatsa wadies man?" Elisar frowned at this and shot Aaron a glare. Judging from the words, Elisar knew what it meant. "Aww, are you jealous, Elisar?" Elisar blushed. Aaron saw this and he burst out laughing, much to Elisar's chagrin. Hannah came to his rescue. "Shut up, Aaron. At least Elisar doesn't put cornstarch inside his socks."

"I don't put cornstarch inside my socks."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Really, then where's the evidence?"

"I saw mama and papa in the laundry room. Papa was laughing and mama look like she might throw up. And mama is holding a sock with Spiderman on it. You're the only one with socks like that." They stopped walking and Elisar looked at Aaron. Aaron's eyes are wide and he's faced looked pale. He dropped his pillowcase and the candy inside spilled out on the sidewalk. He turned to look at his sister. "W-what?" Hannah had her arms akimbo and is smiling smugly. "I asked them what is going on and papa said that you were putting wet cornstarch inside your socks. Mama looks really angry." Aaron is blushing so hard that his face looks like a tomato. He started pacing in front of them muttering something. "Oh God, kill me now." Even after he teased him, Elisar worry for the older boy. "Why are you putting cornstarch inside your socks?" Curiosity took over Elisar. Aaron looked at them as if noticing them for the first time. "Well, it's uhm just uhm stuff that we uh, you know what you'll be doing it when you're older. So on to the next house!" He dropped to his knees and started scooping the spilled candy. He put all of it inside his pillowcase. He furrowed his eyebrows and searched inside his pillowcase. He pulled out three chocolate bars from it. "Tell you what, you keep quiet about this and I'll give you each one of this." Elisar looked at Hannah. They both won't pass up more candy. So they nodded. He gave them the chocolates and Anderson cheered upon accepting the treat. "So where to now?"

"It's already 7:00. Mother said to go to the park when it's already seven." Elisar said while looking at his watch. They all started walking tothe park. Upon entry, lanterns can be seen hanging from the bare branches of the trees. The bases of the trees were decorated with jack-o'-lanterns. Fake skeletons and grim reapers hung from the wires tied on light poles. Tables were set up and families occupy each one. Aaron went to his friends and left them. Elisar looked for his parents weaving between the crowd holding Anderson's hand. Hannah went with them and is looking for her own parents. "I see them, Elisar!" Hannah grabbed his hand and pulled him. They ran beside the make shift stage and stopped in front of their parents. From the looks of it, they were talking about something and they just interrupted. "Ah, are this your children?" Elisar looked at the man who spoke. He has a long nose, a moustache, and gray hair. He's also wearing glasses. Idun cleared her throat and directed her gaze to them. "Children, this is Mr. Weselton. He is a friend of my father." Weaseltown? He knelt down in front of him and Hannah. "Ah look at you, my boy. It feels like only yesterday that you where only an infant. You have grown so fast."

"Hello, sir." Elisar is afraid to mispronounce the man's surname. "Hello." Hannah followed his example. The man smiled then his gaze dropped. "Now what do we have here? Looks like a case of puppy love." Elisar looked down on his hands intertwined with Hannah's. They quickly let go of each other's hands. Elisar can feel his cheeks heat up. The man laughed. He stood up and looked at their parents. "Do I here wedding bells?" Elisar saw his mother's eyes widen at the question. "Aren't they too young for this?"

Mr. Westergard laughed. "I think I like that. What say you, Agnar?" His father slowly sipped his drink before answering. "I agree with my wife here. I'll let Elisar marry who he wants. Besides, it's the modern age. Arranged marriages are too old of a custom." Mr. Westergard just shrugged his shoulders. Mr. Weselton faced Agnar and bowed his head. "Forgive me for suggesting such a thing. I thought it is already arranged. After all, it's not everyday that you see two powerful families unite." Idun approached both him and Anderson and directed them to their table. Mrs. Westergard did the same with Hannah.

They let the men talk. Elisar looked a crossed Hannah seated in her family's table. Marriage? But Hannah is his friend. He can't marry his friend! Besides girls have cooties. His attention was stolen by someone announcing the games. Elisar stood up with the other children and they walked to the field where the games are being held. He participated in every game held for his age. The thought of Hannah and weddings were replaced with thoughts of winning and the cheering of adults. He won two games and received more candy. He dashed towards his parents and presented them his prizes. His father ruffled his hair while his mother smiled and congratulated him.

The food was served. Elisar and Anderson recounted their earlier activity. He let Anderson do most of the talking. "There was this house and this wady gave me a biiig chocolate bar, and and..." Elisar just smiled and started on his dessert. Just then a scream was heard from their nearby table. Elisar whipped his head and saw Mr. Weselton's hair on fire. One of the waiters dumped water on Mr. Weselton's hair and it fell off. Children started laughing and giggling. The teenagers guffawed and some of the adults joined in.

"Mr. Weaweltown wooks angry." Anderson said with a small voice. He saw his father chuckling and his mother shaking her head. Elisar can't help it. He laughed at the old man's misfortune.

"Insolent rascals! When I get my hands on those deviants, I will- ack!" He slipped on the mud beneath him. The laughter was renewed. He quickly stood up and stomped out if the party followed by two men. The laughter died down and the guest proceeded to eat. Elisar went back to his pumpkin pie. The evening went on without any more incidents. After the plates were cleared, the guests thanked their host and went on their merry way.

Elisar and his family walked all the way back to their home. Kai and Gerda welcomed them at the entrance. He quickly went upstairs to his and Anderson's room. He hid his candies inside his closet and proceeded to get ready for bed. After brushing his teeth, her mother entered with his brother and a set of clean pajamas. He went back in the room and settled in for a bedtime story. After waiting for an eternity, his mother came out with his brother also wearing pajamas. "Stowy!" Anderson said enthusiastically as his mother sat him beside Elisar. Elisar is not ashamed to admit that he still listens to bedtime stories.

"Alright what would it be tonight? Idun searched the bookshelf. Her hand landed on a book with a blue cover. "How about Jack Frost?" Elisar yawned. He's more tired than he thought. As his mother started reading, he dealt his eyes drooping. He tried to listen but her voice seemed so far away. He fought sleep but try as he could, it won.

He dreamed of Jack Frost flying with his staff. But instead of a boy it was a girl with long hair and very blue eyes. She took his hands and they set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know it's shorter than the last chapter. Yes, I can't help about the masturbation bodge on this chapter. Sorry if that unsettles you. Oh Helsa and HiJack will still happen but don't worry it would still be Jelsa at the end. I hope that doesn't discourage you from reading this story. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Up next is Jacqueline with her take in crushes.


	3. Auburns and Freckles...and a Black Furball

Jacqueline faced the sky and inhaled deeply. The crisp air brought a pleasant burn to her lungs and the cold temperature made her awake. Winter. It's finally here! She has the urge to run around the thin snow covered-ground and cause a mischief or two. The snow is not yet thick enough to build snowmen and snow forts. Brown sludges are continuing to accumulate indicating that winter has not fully set in. She roamed the woods and glanced upward at the dead trees with their bare branches. The kids her age are too scared to enter the woods unaccompanied. But not her. She find the woods enchanting with the trees dusted with snow and being bathed with filtered sunlight. She likes to think that the woods is a portal. Everytime she enters, she's being transferred to another world. 

She doesn't have any plans to roam the woods today but the situation calls for it. It is one of her thinking places. So she walks and thinks why. Why did her mother bought that sweater? Earlier that day, her mother came back from grocery shopping. Hoping to swipe some snacks, she quietly snuck into the kitchen. But at the doorway, she saw her mother hold up a red sweater for her father to see. It has a goofy snowman with an oblong head. It's stick arms were raised in joy and it looks to be skipping in a flower field. It has the word Summer! printed underneath the picture. Talk about irony. She snickered quietly but then realization dawned on her. The sweater is too small for her father's size. In fact, it looks like her size. She bolted out of the house through the front door as soon as "Where's Jacqueline?" came out of her mother's lips.

You'll say that she is hiding. Well, yes. She is hiding but could you blame her? But she is also thinking. Thinking of ways to sneak back in and get rid of the sweater before her mother could put it on her. As she was choosing between burning or shredding the sweater, the scenery had changed. The trees had become scattered and fewer in numbers. Before she knew it, she came upon the lake. Her father would always go ice skating on this lake in the middle of December when the ice is thick and the chances of falling in and dying of homophobia is at its lowest. She walked towards the edge and squatted down. The lake is covered with a thin layer of ice. It looks strong enough to hold the weight of a pillow. Anything heavier than that will cause the ice to crack. At least that's what she thought. 

She peered closer at the ice. Frost covered the surface. The fern and flowery patterns always fascinates her. It's one the unique things about winter. You have to look at the entirety of a whole to fully appreciate the whiteness that encompasses the world. Unlike snow, frost on its own is beautiful. You don't need to go on a microscopic level to see it's beauty. She traced the patterns with her bare hands. The frost seems to glow a bluish white making it somewhat magical. That might just be a trick of the light. She stared at the unmark ice on the edge of the lake. Frost formed as she caressed the ice. It spread until it collided with the existing frost of the lake. She likes the idea of having ice powers. Her imagination can really be vivid if it wants to.

She continued her ministrations until her fingers were numb from the cold. The cold never bothered her but it doesn't mean she's immune to frostbite. She stood up and took one last look at the lake. She walked back to the way she came.

 

///+///

The trees disappeared behind her and she reentered the park. The park can only be discernable by the benches and the tables scattered among the trees. Teenagers lounge on top of the tables telling stories and being obnoxious. One is playing a guitar and singing something about booty? Pussy? Why are they singing about treasures and cats. All too quickly, the others started singing along. Jacqueline snickered and watch the scene in front of her unfold. They sounded like dogs trying to out howl each other. It's too hilarious not too watch.

 

Then, they started thrusting at each other and slapping each other's butts. Her brows furrowed and she frowned at the display. Teenagers are weird. Especially the male ones. And they're all males. Their voices increased in volumes and they started jumping around singing bad words. Atleast that's what her mother said when she asked about the words her uncle North screamed when his hammer hit his hand. She watched one of her cousins be caned after saying those words. That's enough to hinder her from ever uttering them. 

She continued to watch the goof balls fooling around then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulders. Spinning around, she saw her neighbor and babysitter Wendy Darling. She has brown curled hair that Jacqueline often associated with pasta. Her powder blue eyes would often sparkle as she tell bedtime stories. Right now those eyes are angry and throwing daggers at the rowdy crowd. Wendy grabbed her hand and they started to walk towards that entrance. Not that Jacqueline is complaining. Her chosen entertainment has taken a turn on disturbing.

"Well, well. Look who decided to join us lowly mortals." Jacqueline looked over her shoulder and she saw a guy with red her and a green shirt. She felt Wendy squeeze her hand. She too turned around gave the intruder a bemused look.

"Hello, Peter. I'd say it's good to see you but of course I would be lying."

The boy smirked and ran his hand through his hair. "Now, now Wendy. What happened to common decency? I would assume that as a lady, you would uphold it with such high standards."

Jacqueline stared at the boy questioningly. Who is this guy? He looks the same age as Wendy. Wendy faced the smug individual and presented him a deadpanned look.

"I treat people with the amount of proprietary that they project every time they interact with society in which you have none. You know, Peter, you shouldn't go walking around questioning people about pleasantry. It speaks hypocrisy on your part." 

Jacqueline saw the guy smirk. A smirk that she often wore when a prank is about to be initiated. She likes this guy. 

"Well, you got me. Proprietary is not my strong suit. I find that it hinders the genuine interactions of people. It seems that chap of yours has it down pat."

She can see Wendy scowling and she swears that there's steam coming out of her ears. "Erwin is a decent gentleman whose emotions are as genuine-"

He snorted, "Wendy, I'm not blind. His emotions are akin to that of a robot. He's a fake, sociopathic twat." 

"What's a twat?" 

Peter looked down at her seeing her for the first time. Wendy was covering her mouth with her hands eyes wide and cheeks beet red. Jacqueline has only seen that face when Nightlight was flirting with Katherine. She's unfortunate enough to be in the same room. Now, Jacqueline will always think that flirting is gross. 

He grinned and kneeled down at her height.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Jacqueline Frost. Resident prankster." 

She extended her hand for a handshake and he shook it. 

"Well Jacqueline, I'm Pan. Peter Pan. That's quite a title you have for yourself."

She smiled smugly and straightened her posture.

"So what's a twat?"

He laughed with his chest heaving at her antics. "You know Jackie, can I call you Jackie? I like you. You can give me and my boys here-" he gestured behind him at the guys who stopped their earlier ministrations to watch them "-a demonstration to prove your title. Whatsa say?"

"Absolutely not!" 

She felt Wendy grab her hand and tug at it. In instant, Jacqueline is beside her.

"I will not have you taint this innocent little girl with your wretched, ignoramus ways! Come on, Jackie. Let's go." 

"Bye, Peter!" 

She pivoted her body to wave at him and he waved back smiling widely.

 

///+///

 

She walked happily towards her house chocolate in hand and half-eaten. Wendy brought her to a candy shop after her earlier scolding of Jacqueline. 

....

_"We do not associate ourselves with those kind of people."_

_"But they seem pretty good. Peter is just like me. We both just wanna have a little fun."_

_She argued as they were emerging from the park. Wendy gave her that look. It's the same look that her mom gives her father after he said something stupid._

_"First of all you're nothing like Peter. He's rude, crude, and uncouth with that gang of his. Second, you can have fun without the expense of others."_

_Jacqueline crossed her arms and frowned up at Wendy. "You're so boring Wendy. You're no fun."_

_"You did not just say that. I am not boring. I only prefer reading and knitting over dirt and physical exertion."_

_"See! You're boring!"_

_Wendy scoffed and rolled her eyes with exasperation._

_"Also you talk funny."_

_"I do not."_

_"You do. Peter also talks funny. Why do you talk funny?"_

_"Don't associate me with that dimwit. Also, it's called an accent."_

_"What's an accent?"_

_Wendy sighed deeply. Jacqueline could tell that she's making her angry. So she did the only thing that always works in this situations: the puppy dog eyes. And from the softening looks of Wendy, it's working._

_"Well, it's just a way of how we talk and is unique from a certain area of the world."_

_"Did Peter and you came from the same area?"_

_"Unfortunately, yes."_

_They're already in Bluestone Alley, where shops were lined up that sells food from cheese to chocolate. Wendy stopped in front of Jacqueline's favorite candy shop. She hopped excitedly._

_"Why don't we put this babble to rest. Would you like a candy? It's my treat._

_And of course Jacqueline would never pass up candy._

_....._

She bit into her chocolate with much gusto. She chewed slowly wanting to savor the particular treat. The snow is still too few to her liking. But whatever. Tomorrow is another day. Wendy offered to accompany her back but what fun would that be? She can get home alone thank you very much. She was almost at her house until she noticed a movement at her peripheral vision. Scott, also known as 'Snotlout', was trying to make a snowball off the scarce material on the ground. She can already see it dripping from his hand. They call him Snotlout because of the incident when they were four. He sneezed so hard that the snot that came out rocketed over the blackboard and *Splat!* Actually she was the one who named him that because of the snot and he looks like a fish. She chanted it until all of the kids in the playground echoed her. He ran home crying for his mommy. 

 

She watched him take ninja steps towards an oblivious boy crouched down beside a car. It looks like the boy is reaching something underneath it. Jacqueline smirked. She hates Snotlout but she loves ruining his fun.

 

"Hey, Snot!"

 

He stopped and looked over her. His eyes widened then narrowed into a glare. Yep, they hate each other. 

 

"What do you want, Milky?" 

 

She just laughed. Seriously? He couldn't think of anything better than that? 

 

"You suck at name calling you know? I see you've made a snowball."

 

He looked down at the snowball in his hand. It had decreased in size already.

 

"Yeah, so what?"

 

"Drop it."

 

He looked at her like she was crazy. 

 

"You're not the boss of me!"

 

He threw the snowball at her. It landed halfway from her. She laughed and pointed at him while she clutch her belly. 

 

"You throw like a grandma!"

 

She saw him glare harder at her. He screamed and raised his hands in the air. He ran towards her like an angry bull. Jacqueline waited for the incoming attack. But the funniest thing happened. He slipped and fell flat on his face. She guffawed. Most of the passerby stared at the debacle with either amusement or amusement because really, it was hilarious. They either snicker, smirk, or shake their heads. Children. Ha! As if they know. 

 

He recovered and dusted himself. He was really angry at her now. He pointed his finger at her. It faltered. She can see his eyes water. He started sniffling. And then the black-haired boy started crying. 

 

"You're a big poop, Jackie! You're one giant poop!" 

 

He ran away and wailed up to his house. Jacqueline stared at the retreating boy and shrugged her shoulders. Meh, that was too easy. She looked back at the other boy and their eyes met. He's kneeling beside the car and looking at her with gratitude in his green eyes. He's wearing a blue beanie today with a green sweater and brown pants. She approached him and imitated his position. 

 

"Thank you for that, Jackie."

 

"Pfft, him? It's nothing."

 

She looked at him. His auburn hair is covered by the beanie with a some stray locks peeking out. His face is full of freckles and his cheeks are so red from the cold. She couldn't help but stare at him. Boys are icky but Harrison is always an exception. 

 

"So, what are you looking for underneath."

 

"See for yourself."

 

Jacqueline duck her head under the car and she saw it. A black kitten with green eyes. She tried to reach for it but it hissed and distanced itself furthermore. She looked at her chocolate bar then she had an idea.

 

"Hey, you want some of my candy bar. It's delicious." 

 

She extended the half-eaten chocolate bar towards the cat. It narrowed it's eyes and growled at her. Jacqueline become irritated and she looked at Harrison. He also had his head underneath and is watching her interactions with the kitten.

 

"Jackie, cats don't eat candy. They eat fish."

 

"Nothing can resist chocolate, Harrison. I don't know what his problem is. This chocolate is delicious."

 

"He won't eat it." 

 

"Fine, you have a better idea?"

 

"Yeah, I'll be right back. Guard him will you?"

 

He stood up and ran to his house. Jacqueline amused herself by looking at the cat and offering it her chocolate. In return, it kept hissing and growling at her. What's the deal with this cat? She's offering it the greatest food on earth and it won't eat. A few minutes later, Harrison came back. He's holding something that stinky. She looked at his hands and saw an open can of tuna. The cat smelled it. It's eyes widened. Harrison offered it a piece. It kept staring at them but it's not growling and hissing anymore. 

 

"Come on. Let's leave him alone to eat." 

 

He made a trail going up the sidewalk. They waited for what seems like hours to Jacqueline. After years of waiting, it emerged. It ate the trail that Harrison made. After it finished eating the trail, it stared at them. Harrison held out a piece of tuna but he didn't lay it on the sidewalk. It walked slowly to him and sniffed the tuna. Then, it started to eat it. Harrison let go and it finished eating on the sidewalk. It licked it's lips a few times then approached them. It sniffed Harrison's fingers and looked at him with wide begging eyes. He gave it another piece and munched happily. After it finished the morsel, Harrison held out his hand. She can see it looking at his hand questioningly. Jacqueline is scared that it might bite him. 

 

Harrison came closer at it. Jacqueline is getting scared now. He's being stupid. Doesn't he know that it might bite. She wanted to snatch his hand away from the kitten but then something happened. Harrison touched it. He's touching it. He's actually touching it. Then, he started scratching behind its ears. The kitten closed its eyes and purred loudly. Harrison beamed at her. She can feel her face getting hotter. And she's getting nervous. Why is she getting nervous?

 

"Jackie, grab a tuna." 

 

She grabbed a tuna from the can he's holding. 

 

"Now, feed it to him." 

 

And she did. It sniffed at first and then bit into the tuna. She didn't let go of the tuna. She watched it with fascination as it helped itself at the fish. It nipped at her fingers then started licking the juices on her forefinger and thumb. She giggled and she stroked it's head. 

 

"He's so cute!" 

 

They both started to give it rubs. It purred and she can feel its body vibrate. But then their hands touched. Jacqueline pulled back her hand like she's been burned. They stared at each other. Forest green and cobalt blue regarded each other warily with red warm cheeks. She blamed the cold for it. But she doesn't know what to blame for the fast beating of her heart. They both broke the eye contact and glance at anything but each other. Jacqueline was the first to break the silence.

 

"So what do you think? Is it a boy or a girl?"

 

"I don't know. How do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

 

"Well, us girls have longer hair. It's hair is like the other cats."

 

"Gobber does something to know if it's a boy or a girl. He always looks at the tail."

 

They grabs its tail. It looked at them warily. Like trying to decide whether to bite them or scratch them.

 

"I don't know how he does it. I think boys have longer tails while girls have hairier tails."

 

"Aha! It's a boy!"

 

"How do you know that?"of

 

"I just do."

 

"Jackie, that's stupid."

 

"Nuh uh! See, he nodded!"

 

"He didn't."

 

She lifted the cat and tucked it inside her sweater. He squirmed and started to meow and climb up her neck. She yelped and jumped a little. She took it out and held it at arms length. She gave him to Harrison and the cat clung in front of his sweater. 

 

"He likes you more than me. Keep him."

 

Harrison smiled then his face became sad. 

 

"I can't. Dad won't let me keep a pet. And he hates cats. Why can't you keep him?"

 

"We already have a cat. Mom said only one pet at a time. But-"

 

She held his hand. He blushed at the gesture. She started to drag him towards her house.

 

"-I think I can help you with your problem."

 

///+///

 

"No." 

 

"Come on, mom. Pleeease!"

 

They were at the kitchen right now. Her mother is making fried chicken. 

 

"It will just be for a couple of days. Until Harrison tells his dad." 

 

When they entered the living room earlier, her mother welcomed them wearing an apron with flour stains and a plate of cookies. She fussed over Harrison offering him refreshments or "anything you want, dear." That's when she noticed the black cat his holding. 

 

"That's a cute pet you have there. What's his name?"

 

"Uhm..."

 

"Mom... well..."

 

Her mother looked at her with suspicious eyes. 

 

"Jacqueline, what is going on?"

 

"It's about him."

 

Her mother looked at the cat with horror.

 

And that's where there are right now.

 

"Your father told me that about Moonbeam. He's a resident of this house ever since."

 

The cat watched the chicken with a focused gaze. He kept squirming and trying to break free from Harrison's hold. Her mother pointed the forceps thingy at the cat. 

 

"Don't you dare!"

 

He meowed at her. Then glanced back at the plate piled with fried chicken.

 

"He's just gonna stay here for awhile. Besides he's Harrison's cat."

 

"I'm sorry, Jacqueline but no means no."

 

She doesn't wanna do this but here goes.

 

"Daaaaad!"

 

Footsteps can be heard from above. One light and one heavy. Her father entered with her brother, Emmanuel, in tow. 

 

"What is emergency!" 

 

Her uncle North entered eyes scanning the room.

 

"Uncle North!"

 

She jumped into his arms and her uncle caught her.

 

"Ah, how's my little snegurochka? Good, da?" 

 

She laughed and he started spinning her around the room.

 

"North, put my daughter down!"

 

Her uncle North lowered her in the floor. She looked at Harrison. He looks really scared by her uncle. He stared wide eyed clutching his cat to his chest. 

 

"Hmm, and who is this boy here?"

 

Her uncle North glanced at him. Jacqueline could have sworn that he peed in his pants.

 

"Ha-ha-harisson Ha-haddock, sir." 

 

"Ah, nice to meet you, Harrison. Now snowflake, what is emergency?"

 

Jacqueline relayed her story to them. She saw her father approached her mother and looked at her with pleading eyes. 

 

"Nightlight."

 

"Katherine."

 

Her mother turned off the stove and put the last of the chicken in the plate. She pinched the bridge of her nose then looked back at her husband. 

 

"Nightlight, you know we can't. I refuse to clean up after two cats and two children. Three if you decide to join them. We both know that often happens."

 

Everyone is staring at her mother expectantly. Even Emmanuel is helping them. Finally, her mother sighed.

 

"Fine, he can stay. But only for one day!"

 

Jacqueline cheered. She and Harrison grinned at each other. Her brother clapped and cried in glee. 

 

"But I expect you to tell you're father, Harrison."

 

"Yes, Mrs. Frost. Thank you."

 

"Don't worry! Me and Nightlight here talk to little boy's father first thing tomorrow."

 

Her father nodded his agreement. He approached Harrison and stroke the little fur ball under his chin. It started purring. Emmanuel also joined in petting the kitten.

 

"So what's his name?" Her father asked.

 

"I don't know. I haven't named him yet. We just found him earlier." 

 

"Hmm, how about Moonshadow? That's a pretty cool name."

 

Her mother scoffed. "Nightlight, please. How about Onyx?"

 

More names was suggested and rejected until Harrison asked her about earlier. 

 

"Did it hurt when he bit you?"

 

"No. It wasn't even a bite."

 

Harrison pulled back the cats lips and looked at his non existent teeth. It's only starting to grow.

 

"Toothless."

 

"Toothless?"

 

They all questioned her friend for the weird choice of naming.

 

"Uh huh. He bit you and he's toothless."

 

He let go of Toothless's lips and he glared up at Harrison. 

 

"Well then Toothless it is. Harrison, would you like to stay for dinner?"

 

"Thank you, Mrs. Frost. But I think I've been gone long enough. I'll just play a little with Toothless and then I'll go."

 

Her uncle laughed and patted Harrison on the back. 

 

"Ah, children! Say boy, you look like elf with green sweater you wear."

 

"Oh! Which reminds me."

 

Her mother left the kitchen and quickly came back holding a red cloth.

 

"I found this cute little sweater earlier this day and- Jacqueline, where are you going!? Get back here!" 

 

Jacqueline ran as soon as she recognized the red sweater. Laughter filled the house as mother chased daughter inside it. A few minutes later, her mother emerged victorious. Jacqueline is wearing the stupid sweater. She wanted to hit her father for laughing at her. She fidgeted and continued to tug at it. 

 

"Mom, I hate this sweater!"

 

"Oh shush! You look adorable."

 

She looked at Harrison and she saw him blushing. Why does he always blush? It's already warm inside their house. 

 

"You look good, Jackie."

 

Her face became very hot. Really? She looks good in that sweater? Unbeknownst to them, the adults in the room smiled knowingly at the two. Ah puppy love. It's so cute. 

 

Toothless yowled and the two was brought back to reality. They played inside the house. Hiccup and Toothless were introduced to Moonbeam. They played some more until Harrison thinks that his father is going out of his mind looking for him. He waved her goodbye and jogged back to his house. Jacqueline stared at the goofy snowman in front of her sweater. It's not so ugly after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a little fluff for HiJack. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Just really busy because of finals. Please leave reviews and constructive criticism is always welcomed. Next is Elisar with his take on crushes.


	4. Red, Green, and Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I updated this story. Sorry for the long wait. University got in the way. But it's the semestral break and I'll try to update as soon as I can.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen or any of the characters used here. Even my OCs are not mine.

Chapter 4: Red, Green, and Santa

 

Elisar fidgeted in his seat. The snow is coming down in a light shower. He glanced outside the window. He can already see the mounds of snow that had accumulated overnight. And still accumulating. He really wants to dive in head first into the white, cold, powder of fun and delight. Instead, he's stuck in class with Sir Merlin. He insisted that they call him that. He always comes to class with a dunce cap. It was puzzling until one pupil misbehaved. Sir Merlin pointed at a corner and he put the cap on Gaston's head. The whole class was laughing that day and Gaston was so red in the face.

 

He shook his head and tried to focus on his teachers words. The discussion is all about multiplication and the different methods used for it. He can see Hannah studiously copying the writings on the board. Elisar already knew all of this thanks to his father's tutelage whenever he has time to spend with him and Anderson. Well, at least, it's academic whenever they spend time. Anderson's way of fun is to run through the halls and slide on the railings of the stairs. Their mother was livid when she chance upon Anderson sliding on the railings being caught by his father. Both of them were berated for the reckless act but mostly, their father got most of the blunt. 

 

Finally, assignments were given and they were dismissed. He waited for most of his classmates to exit the classroom. Hannah is still there with him. She walked towards his desk her trolley just behind her. He put his notebook inside his bag and he stood up already aware of the routine they've established since last year. 

 

"Are you excited for the Christmas party?" Hannah asked eagerly. Her eyes bright with just the thought of it.

 

Elisar slung his bag on his shoulders. 

 

"Uh huh! Who did you get?" He started walking towards the door. 

 

"I got Jonathan. What do you think he likes?" She was beside him fiddling with the trolley's handle. 

 

"He likes superheroes specially Spiderman. He won't let me borrow Spiderman whenever we're playing." He can still remember that day. Jonathan pushed him and yelled at him, "You can't have him!"

 

"So, who did you get?" He can tell she really wants to know because of the excitement in her movements. 

 

"I got Anastasia. Do you know what she likes?" He questioned his friend hoping to have an inkling on how girls work. 

 

"I think she likes cookies and...I don't really know." She just shrugged. 

 

Elisar is disappointed. She can't ask Anastasia what she wants then she'll know that he got her at draw lots. Now what is he going to do? 

 

Elisar donned his gloves and tug at his jacket. He stuffed the scarf in his bag as soon as he's sure his mother would remain unaware. That's another routine. His mother would wrap a scarf around his neck. He'll remove it in the car as soon as the driver starts driving. Then, put it back on when they're near their home. 

 

They're already at the entrance and Hannah's car is already there. Her butler approached them and produced gloves from his pockets. Hannah held her hands in the air and her butler donned the gloves on her hands. He opened the door of the car.

 

"Miss Hannah." The butler grabbed her hand as she was stepping into the car. 

 

"Bye, Elisar!" She waved at him. The butler shut the door and she waved still through the tinted window. 

 

Elisar waved back. He smiled up to the butler and he nodded back. The butler got into the front seat and the car sped away.

 

"Ewisar! Ewisar!" He glanced at the source of the sound and he saw Anderson running towards him with Kai on his tails. Elisar caught him and behind is Kai panting. 

 

"Slow down, Anderson." He smiled at his brother and he beamed back. Kai straightened up and opened the door of the family car. Elisar didn't noticed its arrival. 

 

Anderson tried to go in but due to his height, he needed Kai's assistance. Elisar followed suit and Kai closed the door sitting in the front. The car started moving. They passed snow covered trees,frosted cars, and the occasional squirrel. Anderson pointed at anything he finds fascinating always tugging Elisar's sleeves to share it with his older brother. "Look, Ewisar! A squirrel!" 

 

Elisar just sighed and pretended to look fascinated by his brother's discovery. "Yes, Anderson. It's cool." 

 

Now, he's just repeating what he said earlier from the last five squirrels. He wish that his younger brother would just keep still, quiet, and watch the scenery. 

 

After enduring five more rounds of "Look, squirrel!" they've arrived in their home. The gates closed behind them with a resounding clang. The car stopped in front of the doorsteps. As soon as Kai opened the door, Anderson quickly exited and bounded up the steps. Elisar quickly wrapped the scarf around his neck not wanting to be on the receiving end of his mother's stern look. He entered the mansion in a more controlled manner. He went up to their room and saw Gerda helping Anderson remove his uniform. 

 

"Is mama here yet?" 

 

"Not yet, Anderson. Say, which one do you want? The red one or the green one?" She held up two plain sweaters.

 

Anderson furrowed his eyebrows. "That one." He pointed on the green sweater. Gerda set the red sweater on Anderson's bed. He lifted his hands and Gerda put the sweater on him and Anderson wiggled his head into the hole. 

 

Elisar went over his side of the room and removed his shoes. He changed out of his uniform and emulated his brother's clothing only that his sweater is white. Gerda refolded the red sweater and set it back on the cabinet.

 

"Now, that's all and done, do you boys need anything else?" Gerda awaited their answers. 

 

"Thank you, Gerda. You may go." The maid left the room. Elisar went to sit on his desk with his bag. He pulled out the subjects that have assignments. He started on them quickly, keen on playing in the snow longer with no worries plaguing his mind. Anderson tapped on his leg.

 

"Ewisar, I wanna play in the snow." He pleaded with his turquoise eyes. 

 

Elisar glanced at his brother and carried on with his task. "Later, Andy. I still need to do my homework." Anderson whined at this. He's disappointment clear on his face.

 

"But I wanna play now!" He stomped his foot on the floor pouting with his arms crossed. Elisar frowned at his brother. Can't he see what he is doing? He also wants to play in the snow but he needs to do his homework first! 

 

"Later, Anderson." He stated irritated. His brother huffed and stomped out of the room. Elisar continued on.

 

///+///

Elisar put on his coat. After being distracted constantly by Anderson's squeals and laughter, he finally finished all of his assignments. He walked quickly down the stairs and went outside the garden. The flowers and the green grass had not survive the freezing weather and he can see a flower covered with frost. It's beautiful but his mother said it's dead. But he paid it no heed. It's winter! There's snow. Who cares about a flower?

 

Anderson saw him and he squealed with happiness. Elisar smiled and eyed the biggest pile of snow. He run towards it and he dove. He felt the stinging cold on his face and some got inside the coat making him shriek and laugh. The cold never bothered him that much. Anderson joined him and they rolled around the snow for a good while. 

 

Elisar quickly got tired of the activity and quickly set on another one. He started gathering snow and compacting it on his hand in the shape of a ball. He backed up a few feet and proceeded to imitate a sport that he and his father watched yesterday. Elisar swung his arm back downward then forward and let go of the snowball. It rolled in a rapid speed and gained size as it rolled on the snow covered ground. He can see Anderson watching him. He looked at his brother and beamed. Looks like Anderson already knew what he is doing because he imitated him. He casted his glance back at his creation. It stopped rolling and became the size of a basketball. It needs to be a little bit more bigger. He rolled it closer to where Anderson is and the compacted snow is at the perfect size. He can see Anderson pick up the rounded snow with much difficulty. He swayed left and right tipping backwards then landing it in the center of his compacted snow. He chuckled at his little brothers antics. Oh, he almost forgot. 

 

"Andy, can you get some coals from the fireplace? And also a carrot from the kitchen." 

 

"Okay!"

 

Elisar watch him run back inside to fetch the requested items. He stood up and searched for a couple of branches. Once finding the branches, he started with the head of the snowman. Somehow it turned into an oblong but who cares? It's unique! He proceeded to put the head on the body and just in time for Anderson to come back.

 

"Okay, stand over there. I'm gonna make him."

 

Anderson nodded his head vigorously and faced the other direction. Elisar used three coals and put it in the center of the body uniformly. He attached the branches on each side of the snowman. Lastly, he burrowed the carrot on its face. He turned the snowman towards Anderson. From behind, he grabbed both of its hands and started to gesticulate with them.

 

"Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!"

 

Anderson laughed and squealed. He ran towards the snowman and him. He hugged it and said, "Hi, Olaf! I'm Andy!" 

 

He smiled. He feels really sorry for being angry at him earlier. He made made up with him by this. 

 

He heard someone clearing their throat. His head quickly snapped to the direction of the sound. He saw his mother leaning against the door frame. She gestured to them to come inside. What? But he still wants to play! But his mother continued with it and it's growing with urgency. He stood up and patted the snow from his hair. Anderson followed him. 

 

"Bye, Olaf."

 

As they got inside, their mother put a towel around both of them. The snow melted in their clothing and they're wet. 

 

"You've played enough in the snow for the day. Any more and you'll get sick. Come on, in your rooms the two of you." 

 

She picked up Anderson and Elisar sprinted up the stairs. His mother gave a cry of alarm and scolded him for slipping. He continued up to their room and he opened the door. His mother came in no sooner and set Anderson down on the floor. She went in the bathroom and Elisar can hear the faucets can see the steam coming inside the bathroom. 

 

"Alright, who's first?" His mother called out. He dashed inside and left Anderson standing in their room. His mother raised an eyebrow at his action but helped him out of his clothing. 

 

After a warm bath, he emerge from the bathroom and Anderson quickly went in. He wiped his body down with the towel and he dressed in another sweater and his pajama pants. He sat on his bed and watch Anderson be dried and dressed in pajamas. 

 

They went down for dinner. Vegetable stew. Yum. Elisar gags after each swallow and Anderson outright refuse to eat it. Elisar gets dessert while Anderson doesn't. Anderson threw a tantrum until Elisar gave up his because his a good brother. Such is the disaster caused by vegetables.

 

///+///

 

"How about this one, Elisar?" His mother held up a a box with a doll inside and other little things in it.

 

"Okay, sure." Elisar agreed vehemently. Anything to get out of the store. He should've come with his father and Anderson to walk around the mall. Now, he's bored and still has no gift for Anastasia. 

 

"Hmm, no. She has many dolls already, doesn't she." She put the box back in its place and searched for another one.

 

Elisar groaned at this. His mother gave him a disapproving look. 

 

"Mother, can we go to another store? Please?" His mother sighed. Normally she would scold him for his impatience. 

 

She took his hand and they went out. The mall is buzzing with activity and speakers were blasting Christmas music. People were going left and right purchasing gifts for their love ones. He saw his mother mother look around and spot another toy store. She tugged at his hand and he sighed. He's getting tired of standing around and walking. He looked at where they were going and he got curious. The toy store in question is strange. It has a door! His mother opened it and they were greeted by Christmas jingles like earlier when they entered the mall and other customers browsing the toys. 

 

There are toys that he's used to seeing and there are wooden toys and other things that he's not used to seeing. He browsed the shelves, well atleast the ones that he can reach. His mother looked through the shelves above him and mused at what the interests of the girl her son has picked. 

 

Elisar stared long and hard at each item that he held. He doesn't know what he's looking. Just waiting for something to click he guessed. Then, he saw something incredible. It's a cylindrical object but the designs are beautiful. It's a girl! And it looks like Anastasia! He quickly grabbed it. The girl is wearing a dress with a sash. Like his classmate, she has red hair. He pulled at his mother's coat, presenting the toy.

 

His mother looked puzzled at his strange choice. "Are you sure about this?"

 

He nodded. Having a good feeling with the said item. His mother is still unconvinced. They could still go with another toy. Perhaps, the plushy toy that she found absolutely cuddly. She looked down at her son and saw the determination in those eyes. Like her husband when he set his mind on something. 

 

"Fine." They went to the counter manned by a big man with a big mustache. His mother gave it to the cashier and he run it through the machine. His mother payed and he pit it inside a paper bag. They exited the shop and proceeded to meet with his father and Anderson. 

 

What greeted them is a long que with parents carrying their children. It must be something big because the children are going crazy. 

 

"Mama, mama!" They saw his father and Anderson already lined. They approached them. 

 

"Agnar, what are you lining up for?" Before his father could answer, Anderson blurted

 

"Santa is hiw! His in fwont taking wishes! What should I wish fow mama?!"

 

Her mother smoothed Anderson's hair. "Well, whatever you want, sweety. Have you been good this year?"

 

"Uh huh! I've been vewy good." 

 

"Then Santa will grant your wishes. Elisar, do you want to meet Santa too?" His mother glanced down at him. But Santa is in the North Pole. He's not in America. But for Anderson, he'll do it. 

 

"Sure, mother." And so they waited. As the line progressed, they can gradually see Santa Clause. He's a huge man with a combed beard and has a really booming laughter. Finally, it was Anderson's turn. His brother readily climbed onto Santa's lap. His brother started talking. He covered the side of his mouth and started whispering in Santa's ear. Santa's eyes widened and he laughed and patted Anderson's head.

 

"Good wish. I make sure that it come true."

 

He set Anderson down. He walked towards us slowly. He's beaming with so much happiness that he, too, started smiling for no reason. Santa beckoned him to come. He sat on the man's lap and observed his face. He has blue eyes. He's also looking at him with a smile. He averted his eyes feeling embarrassed.

 

"So little boy, what do you want for Christmas?" Santa questioned waiting patiently for Elisar to answer. He fidgeted on his seat and answered honestly.

 

"I don't really know." His eyes are downcast and he can feel himself blushing. 

 

"Ah, don't worry little boy! Just think hard and deep inside. Try to feel what in your belly." Elisar laughed. His belly? Santa laughed with him too. 

 

"Hmm, yes, yes. You look like one of Santa's helpers. Ah, I got it!" Santa looked around and started calling names. 

 

"Peter! Aster!" Two tall elves came running towards them. They were both wearing green costumes. One looks really like an elf. The other...not so much. The first one has orange hair and the other has black hair.

 

"There you are. Where is Jackie?" Jackie? The two looked at each other then back at Santa. 

 

"I don't know. Think this bloke might know where she is." The one with black hair glared at his companion. 

 

"Hey, just because I pranked you earlier today doesn't mean you can accused me of something. FYI, she's playing with the other kids. Also, she brought that Harrison kid with her." He crossed his arms and smirked back. 

 

Santa sighed and looked at Elisar with apologizing eyes. "Well, there goes plan. It's up to you now. What is wish?" 

 

Elisar looked at his family and knew what he has to say.

 

"I want my family to be happy this Christmas." Anderson is waving at him and his parents are looking on hands intertwined and a smile graves both of their faces.

 

"Ha, ha! Good wish. Well, I tell you. It's already true." Santa patted his head and helped him down. He went to his parents with a light feeling. 

 

"Ewisar, what did you wish fow? Doesn't Santa talk funny? He talks funny." He let him ramble on about his wishes. 

 

"Yeah, that's cool, Andy. So, can we go now?" He's still impatient to get home. 

 

"I'm feeling quite tired too. What do you say, Idun?" 

 

"Oh, alright. We've already got what we came for here." She held the paper bag that holds a peculiar item. 

 

They walked to the exit. His Father is on the phone already informing their driver. But then a throng of people came in and they got caught in the middle of it. His mother held him tight but Anderson got separated. 

 

"Anderson, Anderson!" The three of them fought against the flow of people coming in. He joined in by also shouting his brothers name. What if something bad happen to him? They kept shouting his name. And as the crowd thinned, there's no sign of him. Until...

 

"Mama, papa!" He came running to them. His mother quickly lifted him up and squeezes him like she's never going to see him again. His father directed them to the car parked in front of the exit. The driver opened the door. Silence permeated inside the car as their kept Anderson close to her side. He can see his brother happily watching the world go by.

 

///+///

 

"Psst! Ewisar? Awe you awake?" Anderson grabbed his shoulder and shook him. Elisar groaned. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

 

"What is it, Andy?" He climbed in his bed. He glanced around the room like he's trying to make sure there are no eavesdroppers.

 

"Jack Fwost is in the mall today." He smiled looking excited. Elisar is confused.

 

"What?" Anderson nodded his head so fast he feels like it's gonna fall off.

 

"Uh huh! She pulled me out of the adults feet and she has a sidekick, Harry!" Now Anderson is just making that up. 

 

"What do you mean 'she'? Is there a girl?" 

 

"Don't tell anyone. But Jack Fwost is a giwl!" Yep he is making it up. 

 

"Jack Frost is a boy, Andy."

 

"Nuh Uh! She's a giwl. She even have me this tuwtledove." He produced something out of his pocket. Elisar stared at it. It looks like a bird in flight.

 

"I'm really tired, Andy. Can we do this tomorrow?" He saw Anderson pout and hung his head in defeat.

 

"Okay." He slunk back to his bed. He pulled the covers and wrapped it on himself then turned the other direction. 

 

Elisar laid back and shut his eyes. Jack Frost is a boy. Anderson was just save by a girl and he thought she was Jack Frost. 

 

In his dream, a girl with white hair and blue eyes kissed him under a mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next two chapters has a puppy HiJack and Helsa. You need to read it. Sorry. After that we'll go to the prepubescent, pubescence, high school, then college. My friend pointed out that this is looking more and more like a drabble. I just wanna explore their childhood first. The Jelsa meeting would be in the college arc if I follow my plot. Constructive criticism and reviews would be viewed with enthusiasm. Till next time.


End file.
